


A Wild Night Only One Will Remember

by Mikaelisjelly



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Muscle Admiration, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaelisjelly/pseuds/Mikaelisjelly
Summary: Yasuo is black out drunk. He and Yone have an intimate moment but Yasuo passes out before anything happens.But Yone isn't satisfied, and needs to express his love for his brother after all this time apart.
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Wild Night Only One Will Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I often write purely on a whim. I wrote this all out and figured I'd share with anyone who wants to read it.

Yasuo drunk off his face gets to his hotel room like that and is just beyond blacked out. After Yone hits on Yasuo and goes in for a kiss, Yasuo falls backwards onto the floor and passes out. But Yone, after having pulled Yasuo's top down and touching his heated pec, is heavily aroused. His erection is pitching a tent even in his loose garb. Yone slaps Yasuo's face a few times to wake him up, but he's out cold and has an intense breath of sake.  
"Drink always was your downfall..." Scolds the older brother as he shakes his head.

Whether it be the buzz he felt, or feelings repressed for a lifetime, Yone lusted for the man before him. His own blood. His younger brother Yasuo. Despite being the elder of the two, Yone was always more slender and elegant. However, Yasuo always was the bulkier of the two, now even more pronounced than ever with his large chest adorned with two solid pectorals and a rippling six pack of abs. Yone drunk in the sight, hands under no control of his own reaching out and groping Yasuo's chest. His skin was radiating heat, muscles contracting under touch. Down his hands trailed to Yasuo's torso, gently riding over each abdominal muscle as he bit his own lip at the sensation. His brother was incredibly smooth between the scars riddling him all over.

However Yone needed more. He lusted for the forbidden. Forbidden already from Yasuo being asleep, but even more from their same blood.  
"Brother..." Yone moaned softly, leaning down to press his face between Yasuo's pecs and begin sloppily kissing his skin. Two hands followed his brother's hair from his belly button down into his garbs. A flick of his sash and the wanderer's clothes flew open to completely reveal his body. Hair scattered legs, trimmed black bush above his flaccid manhood. Yone's lithe hands curled around Yasuo's shaft, breathing out a most heated breath into Yasuo's chest.  
"Gods how I've waited..."  
It was finally happening.

A few slow jerks of Yasuo to test his brother's consciousness yielded nothing, barely a twitch. Merely a drip of drool from his mouth. Yone lowers himself until his head is above Yasuo's dick, opening his mouth and taking the soft appendage into his maw. He sucked it and took the whole thing, except Yasuo was still barely hard at all making it an easy 4 inches. He buried his nose in Yasuo's bush, breathing in an intoxicating manly musk and swirling his tongue all around. Finally sliding off, long strands of saliva still joined the brothers.  
"You're still..." Yone mutters, his own manhood throbbing desperately and at it's full 8 inch length in his pants. Yasuo had no reaction.  
Yone gulped. He knew what he wanted to do now, he knew how wrong it was. going further down past Yasuo's balls, Yone found his brother's rear. Propping both legs up gave him access to a pink hole where he pressed his lips to as his nose supported two cum filled testies. He took no time with pleasantries as he began making out Yasuo's butt hole, quickly resorting to using only tongue. He used heavy amounts of saliva, making it quickly a wet sloppy mess as he forced his tongue deeper and deeper to taste his insides. Yasuo was deceptively completely clean, tasting of a salty mixture. But Yone knew just some spit wouldn't do much.

Getting up, the older brother approached a small bag he'd brought along. After rummaging briefly he returned with a bottle of lubricant. Popping it open he began squirting the clear fluid all over Yasuo's crotch, letting it trickle down to his rear. Using some on his middle finger, Yone thrust his finger inside the ronin. There was barely any resistance with all the fluids.  
Yone took a moment with his other hand to undo his own clothes and let them fall to the ground. He was definitely leaner than Yasuo, but only lacked a little muscle. He was far more athletic, but completely clean shaven and smooth.

Yone began to touch himself with one hand, other hand using a finger to slide in and out of his brother. "Yasuo..." He cooed, staring up at the sleeping man, admiring all that he'd build himself and his body into. Such strong musculature, well kept but detailed with scars telling tales of battles past. Yone's fingers began to thrust into Yasuo with a more rhythmic and quickened speed. The pace was the same as the hand around Yone's erection, lost in the moment and starting to slide three fingers in at the same time. Yasuo's body began to tense up, his entire form flexing and showing off his muscles. His blank face frowned before humming a gentle groan. Then his dick twitched before Yone's eyes, slowly pulsing and rising. It grew bigger as it stood until it was fully erect.

Yone stared, pausing when all his fingers were inside his brother. Still jerking off, he removed his fingers and moved to Yasuo's rear. Lining up his erection with the other's sufficiently lubricated rear, he thrust in. Feeling little resistance each inch, Yone kept sliding in until Yasuo's balls were against his waist.

"Brother you are so warm..." Yone cooed. "I never thought this day would come. Our love finally..."

Yasuo writhed a little, mumbling something before turning his head the other way and returning to rest. Yone gulped, realising that if Yasuo was to awaken, their reunion might be over. Except he needed to make love to his brother, no matter what.

Slowly Yone slid out of Yasuo until just his head was still inside. Lines of lube draping between their skin. Then the older brother thrust back in, their skin making a wet clap. It was slow at first, Yone taking his time and observing Yasuo every moment. But once he had not reacted in a while and Yasuo's erection lay leaking against his waist, Yone picked up the pace. Slow thrusts turned to rhythmic thrusts. Bandage wrapped hands gripped Yasuo's waist as the rhythm grew faster.

Admiring Yasuo's leaking erection, Yone smiled. "I feel so good brother... Yasuo you're enjoying it too..." He moaned, slapping his loins against the other's ass cheeks. It had taken several minutes to finally reach sex pace, but Yone was fucking Yasuo his own blood.  
"Brother..." He moaned again, now leaning down to press himself against Yasuo's naked body. His own abs sandwiched the wanderer's dick between their torsos. Each thrust inside Yasuo rubbed his muscles against Yasuo's manhood. Yone's arms wrapped around his brother's muscular body, burying his face in his pecs. However much he wanted to stay like this, he wanted even more. His thrusting pace sounded like clapping. Yone stretched upward to reach Yasuo's neck where he nipped and kissed, feeling the coarse facial hair across Yasuo's jawline.  
"Yasuo. Brother. I love you." Yone stated, a hand weaved into Yasuo's long dark brown hair and moving his head down a little so they were face to face. Their foreheads connected, older brother staring at his unconscious little brother's closed eyes. Red rushed across Yone's face, pressing their lips together as to kiss. He took no time in making out with Yasuo, mouthing his lips and using a thumb on his chin to open his mouth. His tongue delved in, tasting everything Yasuo was and had to offer. He felt the rough hairs across his jaw scratching his clean shaven face. The potent waft of alcohol rushed through his nose. Yone kissed his brother deeply, again and again. His erection throbbing and unable to hold back any more.

Yone pumped his hips hard into Yasuo's body, manhood burying inside him. Cum spurted forth. Waves of hot white spunk being shot into Yasuo's rear as Yone pumped in and out. Each time he bottomed out, more loving seed painted Yasuo's insides. Each thrust slowly fades more as Yone's climax is complete. He breathes into his brother's mouth, gasping for air after such an exciting event.

Yone smiles, letting Yasuo gently back down onto the floor. Licking his lips, he can still taste the sake his younger brother was drinking all night but also the lingering taste of saliva. Hands pressing against Yasuo's pecs, Yone pushed himself back to his knees where he looked down still buried completely. Above Yasuo's now fading erection was a few strands of white fluid draped across his abs. The older brother slowly slid out of his siblings rear, his member slick with lubricant and semen. His cock head popped out with a wet noise as Yone admired how his load began to ooze from the wanderer's pink cherry.

"One final thing." Yone smirked, hunching over Yasuo and sticking out his tongue. With one long movement, he licked the entire trail of semen Yasuo had made upon himself. Pulling his tongue back in, Yone ran a hand along the sleeping man's body while savouring the taste.

Grabbing a nearby pillow, Yone stuck it underneath Yasuo's head before draping a sheet over him like a blanket.

"Until we are together again brother."


End file.
